Hereditary Traits
by VesperFlama
Summary: Reino attends a family reunion.
1. Chapter 1

Hereditary Traits

Reino considered the dark phantom standing so nonchalantly before him. The aura surrounding her resembled the one Kyoko-chan would give off when looking at him. Only this aura was calmer, more controlled, and in a way far more solid than Kyoko-chan's grudges could ever be.

"Good evening Reino, your waves are as wolfish as always, you are doing well." It was a statement not a question. This woman rarely asked questions, she didn't need to.

"As are you I see. Things are well with your little friends?" Reino smirked at the thought of the yankee and the innocent.

"Yes, I heard you joined a band. You have caused quite a stir, troublemaker." Reino knew she wasn't referring to Sho.

"What can I say? The Big Bad Wolf has met his Little Red Riding Hood." Reino raised his eyebrow as he watched her eyes burn into his, she was reading his heart.

"Beware the Huntsman." Saki Hanjima has always known his fears.

"Thanks for the warning cousin."

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought. I may or may not continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I do not own either Fruits Basket or Skip Beat. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing fan fiction about them… well maybe I would just to mess with people, but then it would be in Japanese, which I won't pretend to be fluent in, for if I did the heavens would cry and a bolt of lightning would strike me where I type, which would be labeled under Very Bad, especially since the dorm I live in has been on fire far too many times already, besides we don't really need another residential ghost. Though haunting the freshmen does sound fun… not that I'm getting any ideas or rambling or anything.

* * *

Hereditary Traits Chapter 2

Reino eyed his cousin with caution as she seemed to consider his circumstance.

"I do find myself curious as to the nature of this 'Little Red Riding Hood.' To have caught your interest she must be quite intriguing, or possibly very unfortunate. I shall have to pay you a visit, if only to keep you out of too much trouble." Saki smiled in that vacant way of hers that seemed to promise mischief and retribution. Reino hated when she smile like that, it never meant anything good for him.

"I would think that you'd be too busy helping out at that dojo you work at. Though for someone like you to do something as menial as cooking, I can't help but wonder why." Reino asked, not curious but instead he wanted to turn the conversation away from himself.

"Kazuma, the master, is a hunk." Reino raised his eyebrow in surprise, this was not the sort of thing Saki usually bothered with.

"Is he your Little Red Riding Hood?" Reino smirked at the thought of some poor man in a red cape cowering from Saki; she, like him, could only ever be the Big Bad Wolf.

"Hmm, perhaps he's more the Hansel to my Witch. I am doing the cooking after all. Which would make Kyou Gretel," Saki snorted, "And that is indeed an interesting image."

"Kyou? My my cousin aren't you the devious one to have two playthings at the sametime." Reino leaned towards Saki with a lecherous grin on his face.

"I would say I learned from the best, but that would just be untruthful now wouldn't it?" Saki fixed Reino with a look that wasn't quite a glare but just as intimidating. "Kazuma is not a plaything."

"I see, and what of this Kyou?"

"What about him?" Saki smirked, "Let's just say he not _my_ plaything, at least not in the sense you mean. In the sense that it is, he's not _only_ my plaything. Unlike you Reino, I learned to share when I was young."

"Indeed, well I never could get the hang of it. Sharing that is, I do so like to posses things completely." Saki considered this for a moment.

"Then I feel quite a bit of pity for your Little Red. I do believe I shall play the white knight and rescue the maiden from your clutches. Expect to see me in a week or so, in any case I have a friend I wish to visit in that direction. Prepare yourself; I won't call before I visit. Technology does not suit me." With that Saki swept away towards the nearest food platter. Reino stared after her in bafflement. Rescue or no, things will soon become very interesting and he had yet to decide whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought. Critisicm is always welcome. I won't know if it stinks unless some one tells me.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Terribly sorry about the very long delay. I admit it; I was seduced by the pleasures a lazy summer; that and the excuse of no internet. But do not fret for I have not forgotten this story. Nor will I; however, I do admit to slightly erratic updates... Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed, I am still blushing. It has also been brought to my attention that I probably should have mentioned a little something earlier. Though this will most definitely not be a romantic story, any couples mentioned will be cannon to the respective mangas. Also it is set after the Fruits Basket manga and in the midst of the Skip Beat manga currently after chapter 148. Also I own neither Fruits Basket nor Skip Beat, if _you_ do … please don't hurt me. Also reviews not only make me blush and giddy, they also provide a guilt trip that motivates me to update like no other, so please guilt trip me.

Chapter 3

Monday was never a good day. Not for most people, and today most especially not for Reino. He was still sulking about not getting his way on Valentine's Day, and what more he spotted Sho Fuwa leaving the building he was to enter for a T.V. appearance. Not that he cared what Sho did. No, it was the smirk… a smirk that was creepier that even Reino could pull off. This conflicted with Reino's sense of pride, not mention the fact that the only reason for Sho to have a smile like that was if something happened with Kyoko. Most likely he did something to secure his place in her heart, something she'll hate him even more for. Which means all of Reino's effort was for not. Well, it's not as though he had intentionally asked (blackmailed) Kyoko for chocolates for the sheer purpose of creating a misunderstanding. It had been a nice side effect though.

Reino walked through the doors of though recording studio with the air of one resigned to disappointment. The band knew what this meant, aside from singing the only way Reino would be communicating today was through his phone. But then, they didn't really mind. It made their conversations somewhat more interesting.

"Your aura seems to be particularly troubled today Reino." Speaking of interesting… The woman who stalked in an hour earlier and settled herself in Reino's seat looked down from her self-proclaimed throne. "I wonder what could possibly have you troubled; could it be your little red?"

Reino stared blankly at his cousin for a minute then started to type furiously on cellphone.

**Maybe… long story.**

"Lazy wolf, but then such behavior is fairly usually for you. Let me guess, a consequence of your actions was unforeseen and beneficial to someone other than yourself?" Saki stated more than questioned. Reino pouted at his cousin. She always _knew_ but still asked anyway, and when he wasn't forthcoming she went and blurted it all out… Granted he would more than likely do the same if their positions where reversed, but still, he had an image he didn't really care about to maintain.

"Do not sulk dear cousin. Unforeseen consequences are always abundant in the day surrounding the heart. For what should and should not be revealed are ready to burst forth unheeded on such days." Saki looked off in the distance for a while then curled back into her chair like a well fed cat, and if Reino knew anything about his cousin she was always well fed. "In any case we or rather you can fret about such things later. I do believe for now you have a job to do. Also you will be escorting me out to dinner with a friend and her fiancé. You will not make them wait."

Reino watched as his cousin rearranged his evening plans… well not that he had any plans before, but he could have spent the evening plotting how to recapture his little red. Best not to argue with Saki at any rate; as the American phrase she has taken to using stated so well, she can kill you with her brain. A very true sentiment, but when asked about where she got it from all Reino could decipher was something about rivers and fireflies. Despite that there was one question he needed answered.

**Which Friend? The Lion or the Lamb?**

Saki smiled, "You shall see." Reino shivered.

AN: Virtual Kudos Bar to anyone who can guess which of Saki's friends will be torturing, oops I meant meeting, Reino.


End file.
